3 weeks in heaven
by White Flag Chasing Cars
Summary: When Melissa's father has the Jonas brothers to stay, things are bound to start getting romantic!
1. Chapter 1

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Melissa's pov.

I walked in to my house only to run in to Nick Jonas! wait what was Nick Jonas doing at my house? then it clicked. Joe,Nick and Kevin were the names of the jonas brothers! OMJ! I'M SPENDING 3 WEEKS WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS! I may of fainted. Ok I fainted. Nick caught me, I think.I woke up and he was holding me up. a very loud "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" came from the end of the drive. my dad was standing there, bright red and angry very angry. "uh oh" I gulped "Dad, I fainted and Nick caught me!" I yelled now very annoyed."Why did you faint? sorry for yelling at you two, I get so protective of Melissa that I forget all sense of reason and"Dad!" I interrupted "I accept your apology. I fainted because Joe,Nick and Kevin are the jonas brothers! only my favourite band ever!" I smiled happily. A voice came from behind Nick " Little soon for that, isn't it? I mean you've only just met her, Nick!" "Joe! She fainted and I caught her! I don't even know her name for god's sake! How could you think that!" Nick yelled "I'm ,where are the boys going to sleep?" I asked."On mattresses in Meg's room, Your room and Ethie's room." Dad replied "Who are Meg and Ethie?" a new voice asked "Kevin, Megan is my older sister and Ethan is my younger stepbrother" I told him. Megan appeared then."Speak of the devil" I muttered under my breath.A piercing scream erupted from Megan. Not a jonas brothers fan, my butt.

"Omj! The jonas brothers! wait a second" Megan squealed I watched as she figured out what I figured out not 5 minutes ago."Guys, this is Megan, the **worst** big sister I do is annoying to her. That includes breathing."

Nick's pov

I was going to meet Mr Crowley and his daughters when one daughter ran into me. She looked up at me her adorable big blue eyes going bigger when she reaslied who I was and that I was staying with her. She had golden blonde waist length hair and that was all I could take in before she fainted and I caught her. Her dad started yelling as she came explained what had happened. Joe made a snotty coment and I flipped yelling and shouting at crowley said we were sleeping in rooms with the girls. oh .that's her 's sister Megan came home and almost fainted.I was too busy staring at Melissa to notice anything else.

Joe's pov

Oh My God what is Nick doing to that poor girl. I may have made what could be called a snotty coment. Nick flipped out on me. I noticed another girl grabbing bags from Mr Crowley's black Jaguar. She looked a bit like Melissa so I guessed she was the other daughter. She had chestnut brown waist length hair and adorable big brown eyes that got huge when she saw us. Megan is her name. Melissa was making a rude comment about Megan.I felt my blood boil when Melissa was mouthing off about Megan. Wait, what am I doing? I haven't even spoken one word to her and already I feel like I love her. Break out of it sap!

Back to Melissa's pov

Just then my other sister Meadow (Don't ask, sixties names.) appeared along with my stepmother Claire and Ethan."Hey Darling" Claire greeted Dad with a kiss to the lips. Me,Megan,Meadow,Ethan and the Jobros (Too long to put all names or band name)

ewwed collectively."Oh, must be Joe,Kevin and Nick.I'm Mrs Crowley but you can call me Claire" Nick potitley said "Hello I'm Nick. It's nice to meet you" Claire looked at him then at Joe and Kevin."You are on Melissa's are the band she obesses about!" she cried. I blushed.I remebered what t-shirt I was wearing. My nick jonas t-shirt.

Kevin's pov

I was waiting for Nick and Joe to come back when I heard Nick yelling at two,can't goe five minutes without arguing. I saw two very pretty girls standing next to Joe and Nick.I bet Joe's been flirting with them and Nick has told him off.A third very pretty girl with golden blondy chestnut browny waist length hair and big brown eyes swirled with blue walked over with a young boy and an older none of them were freaking that girl has on a t-shirt with Nick on it. Oh great. A fan.

Melissa's Pov.

After introductions I led the boys up the at Megan's room I pointed at Joe " ." Okay so I could of been nicer.I showed Kevin to Ethan's room only to discover Meadow was sleeping in there as well. "Here's our cohabitition room. Enjoy. You are in the bed, I'm on the floor." I flopped onto the mattress, gazing at Nick as he noticed my poster. He lent against my dvd player and it played 'Black Keys' by you guessed it, the Jonas Brothers. Crashes echoed from downstairs. My brothers are here.

"Come on Nick. Let's go meet the rest of the family." I gestured for him to follow me. "There's more? Please tell me they're boys!" Nick cried. "They're my 4 older brothers. Christopher, James, Thomas and Joshua." I laughed. Nick's reaction was to look positively terrified. "Relax and stay away from Chris and James. They inherited my dad's bad temperment!" I laughed even harder as I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

There were my brothers. I should explain my family. Chris is the eldest, he's 32 then James who's 25 then Tom, 24 then Meadow, 22 then Josh, 20 then Megan, 19 then Me, I'm 16 and finally Ethan is 12. We have a large family. Josh and Ethan are my stepbrothers and Chris and Meadow are my half brother and sister. My dad has been married 3 was some infeldity on my dad's part. Her mum died when she was 3 so she moved with us.

Back to my brothers. Chris is muscle. Pure muscle. Don't get on his bad is artistic with dreadlocks. Oh yes, dreadlocks. Don't get on his bad side either. In fact don't get on any of my brothers' bad sides. Tom is more brains than brawn but he still packs a punch. Josh is army through and through. He joined the army when he was 17. He knows how to properly shoot no more than 22 . They're all fiercely overprotective of me. It sucks.

"Chrissy! Jamesy! Tommy! Joshie!" I cried running into their arms. Megan and Meadow following, Ethan already there. Together we had our first group hug in a year. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Nick and Kevin standing at the top of the stairs. Breaking out of the hug, I reached up, grabbed Nick and Kevin's hands and dragged them down to my brothers "Nick, Kevin this is Chris, James,Tom and Josh.A word of warning, they like to argue. Ever heard of Second Crowley Records?"

"Yes. It's a new record label in London. Wait, Crowley?" Kevin replied. "James is the owner of Second Crowley Records. He's the second child of the Crowleys." I laughed at their shocked expressions. Ding-Dong. I opened the front door. Stood there was my ex Jay. "What are you doing here?" I spat. He cheated on me, beat me up and raped me. My brothers hurt him back though. "I came to apologise!" He said, a look of malice in his eyes. "Apologise? Apologise? You beat me up and steal my innocence after cheating on me and you want to apologise?" I screamed. "Can I talk to you outside?" Jay's voice was soft and lilting, just like when I first met him. "Yes, you can." I said unsure of what he was planning.

Going outside, Jay grabbed me. I tried to scream but Jay put his hand over my mouth."Shut up, bitch! You are going to pay for what your brothers did to me!" and with that he rained punches on my head, neck and torso. I could feel myself slipping away from concoiusness. The last thing I remembered was someone yelling "Get away from her!" someone who sounded like Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick's pov.

I joked with Melissa's brothers when I heard a low shout that sounded like "Shut up bitch! You are going to pay for what your brothers did to me!" My blood ran cold. That sounded like Jay talking to Melissa. I jumped up and ran out of the door. Melissa was lying on the ground out cold. Jay was standing repeatly punching her. "Get away from her!" I yelled. "Who's gonna make me? You and what army?" He taunted. "This army!" Joe,Kevin and the crowley brothers yelled together. The crowley brothers jumped on him and beat him up pretty bad. I scooped Melissa into my arms and brought her indoors. Mr and Mrs Crowley stood frozen staring at his daughter before Mr Crowley rushed out to stop his sons from killing Jay, which wouldn't be a bad thing.

I carried Melissa upstairs lieing her carefully on her was so beautiful. Her hair fanned around her head looking like a halo and she had a peaceful expression on her face. I want to remind you about my purity ring but I am a teenage body was covered in blood, her blood, so I began stripping off her clothes revealing a large spiderweb scar on her right side. Then I noticed there was another spiderweb scar on her left side.

I grabbed her pjamas from under her pillow (I saw her put them there earlier) and went to put them on when I reaslied she was still bleeding heavily. Going to Joe's room I grabbed Joe's _Emergency Clumsiness Kit _(He's really clumsy) and got a bandage.

When I returned she was awake. "Hi. How're you feeling?" I asked. "I've been better." She was weak. "What happened to give you your scars?" I asked. "None of your business. Where are my clothes?" She was defiant and annoyed. "You were bleeding badly. I had to take them off." I smiled sheepishly. "That's okay. Nick, why are you looking at me like that? Do you like like me?" She sounded shocked. "Like like? What the hell does that mean?" I seriously don't understand the English. "It means crushing on. I forgot you are American!" She giggled. "As a matter of fact, I do have a crush on you, I think. I've never felt like this before. You make my world spin. You remind of an angel." I studied her closely as she looked so so happy. "Nick, I felt like that the first time I met you. I like like you." I beamed "Melissa Nada Crowley, will you be my girlfriend?" Her name was written on her door. "Yes! wait, how did you know my full name?" I indicated the door with my head.

"Oh, yeah.I'm an idiot!" She laughed, tinkly angellike laughter.

Melissa's pov.

"You will never guess who my boyfriend is!" I was talking to Olivia, my best friend, who doesn't like the jonas brothers as much as I do. "Is he Caleb Ross-Wilson?" She was seriously over preppy. "No! He's a celebrity." I denied. "Nick Jonas? Are you kidding me again?" I practictally saw her rolling her eyes."She's not kidding!" Nick's singsong voice came from behind my left shoulder."OMG! Nick Jonas!" Olivia screamed "I'll be there in 5 minutes." and with that Olivia hung up. "Is she kidding?" Nick sounded amused. " is all about gossip and boys." It's 's pschiotic when it comes to gossip and 's popular but she's not a bitch about it. She doesn't boast, mostly because she doesn't have a lot to boast about, because she understands.

Olivia burst into my room right in the middle of a tickling match between me and Nick. Let's just say I was in a bikini and Nick was in his swimming trunks. We were in a rather dodgy position as well."WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shrieked. "Get your head out of the gutter, girl! We were having a tickle match. Nick's purity ring, remember? and mine?" I calmed her down waving my silver ring clad finger in her face."oh Yeah. You said Nick inspired you or something like that." One of Olivia's flaws is that she can't keep her mouth shut at times.I reminded her of that and added a promise to make sure she died a slow, painful death.

Olivia pointed out the tension between Kevin and Meadow and Joe and Megan. So me, Olivia and Nick got started on operation MatchMaker. Basically Nick would trick Kevin into going to a forest grove where I know Meadow likes to go and I will trick Meadow into going there. Olivia will arrange the picnic. Similar for Megan and Joe, but less outdoorsy.

Clever,right? I know. I looked about my room and felt a twinge of sadness when I saw the picture. It was of my mum, me and my twin sister Melanie. We were laughing about something. There was a car crash 2 years ago. I was the only survivor. Olivia noticed "Are you thinking about the crash again?" Her intentions were good but what she said didn't help. "Nick, you know the scars? When I was 14 I was in a car crash. My mum and My twin sister were killed.I survived." Nick gathered me into his arms and I started to cry.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the back of my mum's sliver BMW on my way to Looe to see my grandparents,uncle,aunt and cousin._

_Singing along to our favourite song , Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol (btw, that's ma fav. too but I am a obessive jobro fan, weird, right?) me and Melanie danced in our seats."Girls, Stop! You're distracting me!" a shout from mum stopped us._

_This big blue truck came hurtling around the corner and straight into us._

_End Flashback._


	3. PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers,

Firstly, I would like to apologise for not updating any of my stories in a really long time.

Secondly, Thanks to all who have reviewed, favourited or alerted me or my stories!

Thirdly and Finally, Please check out my poll on my profile and vote! Which stories do you think I should continue? The five stories with the highest votes will be continued. Poll is open until August 1st.

Love From,

**E**_o_**M**_e_**R**_'s_ **L**_a_**D**_y_


End file.
